Finding You
by The Dreamer and the Realist
Summary: There was a problem while entering earth's atmosphere and Lance, Ilana, and Octus are separated. Now they must find each other. But there's a bigger problem, one they hadn't anticipated. A problem that might threaten the very reason they left in the first place. Eventual Ilana/Lance
1. Prologue

_**R &R**_

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Summary:** **There was a problem while entering earth's atmosphere and Lance, Ilana, and Octus are separated. Now they must find each other. But there's a bigger problem, one they hadn't anticipated. A problem that might threaten the very reason they left in the first place. Eventual Ilana/Lance**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Symbionic Titan, this is purely for entertainment purposes for anyone still in this Fandom.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Leaving Galaluna felt surreal.

Each of them was leaving something behind, and each of them left with a new burden. Nothing was said as the ship entered the strange portal, and as Octus tried to explain how it worked, the robot's words fell on deaf ears.

She held back the tears that threatened to fall, unable to get the image of her father out of her head. Unable to stop the onslaught of images that invaded her mind as the Mutraddi did her planet.

 _Her_ planet. _Her_ people.

Yet here she was, getting farther and farther away from her duty as a princess. It felt wrong, and it tore at her. But this is what her father had wanted, and she trusted no one like she did him. If he thought that leaving was the right thing to do, she believed him, she had to if she hoped to remain sane. She had to keep a strong face, more for herself than the other two occupants in the ship. She had to stay strong, for those that remained alive and fighting. She had to cling onto hope, because if she didn't no one else would.

She would return to her planet, and she would save her people.

As she stared into space and the approaching planet, that was her sacred vow.

* * *

He silently observed her from the reflection on the ship's glass window that allowed them to stare into space. It was only for a few seconds in reality, but his thoughts raced so it felt it had been much longer. He had seen her moment of weakness, but he could see she was brave. And although he didn't doubt that she was still torn inside, she did a good job at hiding it.

He wondered if she did it for him and the robot, or if it was merely a custom that came with being a princess.

He knew his own façade came without effort now. It was easier that way, to keep other from seeing his weaknesses, from underestimating him. He didn't want anyone to think they knew him, and all that concerned him was where his loyalties lay.

That had always been with the King, and now, with the princess. She was his responsibility now, and he would give his life to make sure no harm came to her. He would protect her from whatever this planet would throw at them, and when he was called back to his birthplace, he would bring her back in one piece.

Whenever that would be.

* * *

The rift gate, that's what it was called. One of the greatest inventions the Galalunian's had the honor of creating. And he himself was honored to be one of those inventions.

 _Himself_.

A masculine reflective pronoun. He was a machine, yet he thought of himself as male. It felt strange, and he often wondered why it was he didn't feel like a machine. He knew he was, he fit all the characteristics that defined mechanical and machine. He fit the definition.

Yet definitions were flawed, he thought. They were merely attempts to give meaning to a word, and rarely did they ever completely embody it.

Simultaneously, he monitored the vitals of his two Galalunian's companions. If any other humanoids were watching, they would see two unmoving people. But he could see every inhale and exhale of their breathing, the coursing of blood through their veins, the beating of their hearts, their brain activity. Nothing was lost to him.

Logic told him they must be in a state of shock after the ordeal from their planet, yet their true feelings that they must be undergoing were lost to him. Something he might never truly understand.

Then he felt it.

* * *

"I detect an unexpected collision with an orbiting object around the planet."

Lance was up in a millisecond, eyes searching for the object, and found it right away.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

"I'm afraid our speed is far too great for us to make it in time."

Lance pounded his fist on the control panels. They were too close, that he already knew. But he had to try and do something regardless. Without a second to lose, he turned around and ran towards the back of the ship.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Ilana exclaimed as she looked worriedly around, not sure what to do or what to expect. Had they left Galaluna only to meet their demise just outside this foreign planet? It couldn't be…

"My duty…" he mumbled to himself.

He ran to the airlock that would lead outside. The ship was too small for what he wanted to do, so he quickly located a helmet and placed it on his head. He pressed the button that opened the hatch door and jumped without hesitation. At the same time his hand was already on his watch, and he pressed the buttons that activated his Manus armor. With expert skills he turned and located the ship with his charge within and rushed towards it, grabbing the tail of it as he attempted to slow it down and steer it in a new direction, away from the threat of collision.

Its momentum was too great, and he had to use all of Manus' strength to rear back and pull the ship back.

But it was no use. Rather than slow and steer the ship like he wanted to, he succeeded only in pulling away part of the ship, practically breaking away most of the engine, but thankfully avoiding the air locked control room where his two companions were. The front of the ship did however steer in a different direction, but spiraled out of control and into the planet's atmosphere.

"No!" he gasped. He tried to rush towards the half that contained Ilana, only to be hit by the second half and into the object they had been trying to avoid. An explosion rocked the suit and sent him in a different direction, momentarily blinding him before he felt his armor lock up as they were caught by the planet's gravity. There was nothing he could do as he fell downwards, the planet's gravity increasing his momentum and causing his suit to malfunction. He hoped his armor would last or he knew he would not survive the crash. But more importantly… would Ilana survive?

* * *

She felt her world spin out of control along with the ship. She lost her sense of direction and before she knew it she felt herself tossed out of the ship and into the atmosphere.

This was it.

She was going to die.

 _Remember what I taught you._

Hobbs' face in her mind was unexpected, but her hands immediately moved to the Corus watch on her wrist and the warm purple glow surrounded her as she familiarized herself with the sight of the controls. She attempted to right herself, but she was still out of control and spiraling, the gravity impossible to fight against.

 _Shield!_

She felt the shield surround her, and she hoped it would be enough to save her as she began to see the ground come up closer.

 _Please, she thought, let me survive this…_

And the world went black.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure how many of you are still in this fandom, but I guess this here prologue is to see if this story will have even one reader that will enjoy. Please let me know if you read this and would like to see more. I found it by chance in my drive and thought it would be a shame not to share it with someone.**


	2. Chapter I

**R &R**

* * *

 **Finding You**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _Two years later..._

* * *

"Hey kid."

No response.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

Not even a twitch.

"Lance!"

The dark haired boy turned towards the direction of the voice and came across the sight of a large burly man with brown hair tied in a low pony tail, a clean shaven face, and bright green eyes. He looked to be in his middle twenties and could be considered handsome by anyone's standards.

"What?" Lance replied, so low it might have been missed if it wasn't so silent.

"I don't pay you to stand around and stare into space. Get back to the garage and fix some cars."

Lance turned back to look at the large gray clouds that covered the sky almost completely. A storm was approaching. His blue shirt fit him tightly, showing off the defined muscles that had gotten more defined in the past two years. His dark jeans were stained with paint, and his shoes were obviously worn out.

"I'm leaving tonight."

The burly man stared at the back of the smaller boy, incredulous but unsurprised. This boy had arrived shrouded in mystery and would leave just as he came, he could see that now.

"It's only been a month since you came."

"And I didn't find what I was looking for. It's time to move on."

The man sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, if that's how you want it. I'll give you your last paycheck at the end of the day."

He turned and walked away and towards the sound of machinery and smell of paint and gas that belonged to "Mike's Auto Shop", his mind trying to understand the enigma of the boy that he knew he would never understand, and who he might never see again.

* * *

"There's extra in here."

It wasn't that he didn't trust Mike to give him the money he earned that made him count it, it was the fact he knew he would do something like this.

"I know, thought I'd help your trip on the road. I'm telling you man, you should at least wait until tomorrow to leave. Traveling in a storm is a bad idea, especially in that bike of yours."

Lance stuffed the envelope in his pocket, accepting the act of kindness with indifference.

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

Mike sighed, knowing that nothing he said would change the boy's stubborn mind. He was driven alright. He wasn't sure what it was that pushed him to do what he did, but nothing seemed to steer this kid from his goal.

"Where will you go?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'd tell you if I knew." Mike nodded, understanding.

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

Lance's gaze hardened before looking off to the side.

"Me too."

* * *

Two years.

It had been two years since he had been on the road, looking for her.

And in those two years, he had learned how to survive in this planet. There was one key component that he knew was a necessity, something everyone needed in order to do anything in this world...

Money.

He learned that early on, that it was what this world was all about, and it sickened him. Where was the honor among such greed over nothing but dyed paper with drawings on it? In reality, there was very little that this world had that actually appealed to him. Two years was enough to make him appreciate and miss the planet that made so much of his life a living hell. But he couldn't go back, even if he knew how.

He had to keep looking for her. And the more he looked, the more restless he became, the less time he could spend in one single place. It felt as if he had scourged millions of miles, when in reality he had searched only a fraction of the planet.

Mike had been right about the storm. It was annoying as he rode his black 1993 Harley-Davidson through the pouring rain, his blue windbreaker and black glasses the only protection from the droplets that felt like needles where they came into contact with his person. But it was too late now, and he was desperate to reach the next town. Besides, the pain reminded him he was still alive, that he had a duty to fulfill.

Still, he considered himself lucky to have this bike in his possession. After all, none of his well-earned cash went towards buying it. It had been a gift, give or take. And nothing compared to the rush as he sped down a highway.

It made up for the fact he couldn't use Manus to get around.

Manus might have made things much easier for him, but all he had left of it was a broken watch nestled within the contents of the backpack he carried on his back. The only reason he held on to it was in hopes that he might still be able to find Octus, and with his help bring Manus back.

He refused to entertain the thought that there might be no more Octus. Let alone, _her_.

It had crossed his mind before of course. In the beginning, he had been panicked, but there had been some assurance that Octus, with all his advanced technology, would find him sooner than later. But after months passed, and then a year, doubt began to creep in. Why was it that Octus had been unable to find him? Was it because his watch had broken? Was he unable to find him without that on him? That was his only consoling thought as to why the robot hadn't found him, and he held on to it. Because as long as there was a chance Octus was okay, then he knew that _she_ had to be okay.

It was strange, how he never referred to _her_ by name anymore. Not even by her title. He tried not to think about her, and her presence in his mind was always vague and faraway. He knew the reason, if he thought too much about how grave she was to the situation, he wouldn't be able to think clearly. There were times he almost forgot she was the very reason they were in this planet in the first place. He knew only that he had to find her, and he couldn't stop until he did.

But in the end, exhaustion got the best of him.

* * *

It was 2 a.m. when he stopped at a motel to sleep, he knew because even after years of knowing his father was not coming back, his body still knew. Talk about old habits die hard. It was one Earth saying he could appreciate.

The rain had died down to only a drizzle, and he felt no qualms in leaving his bike exposed to the elements while he opened the door to his resting place for the night. He took off his soaked clothing and hung them on a hanger to dry before bulling back the covers on the bed.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 _Shadows_.

That's what his dreams were always filled of.

Shadows that converged on him, that he tried to fight back. But no matter what he did, it was never enough. More always came, the darkness never ended.

But there was light, a small bundle of light that would make it thought the darkness.

" _You have to find me Lance."_

It was her.

More than ever he struggled against the shadows that seemed to hold him down.

" _You're getting closer. Just keep going."_

He had no choice.

He managed to get out of the shadows hold, and ran for the light that grew the closer he got. He was so close he could almost feel the warmth. He would make it this time; the light was almost all around him. And with a bright flash, he entered it.

But he didn't find what he wanted to see.

" _You didn't make it in time Lance…"_

A Mutraddi creature held her between its hands, her life practically squeezed out of her.

" _They got to me first…"_

"No!" Lance roared as he charged the creature. His rage only grew when it threw her body to the side like a ragdoll, and he feared the worst when she didn't move. But in a blink of an eye he was surrounded on all sides by the beasts. He instinctively reached for his wrist, only to feel his own bare skin and he cursed under his breath.

" _ **You didn't fulfill you duty, Lance."**_

The King's voice was unmistakable, but he couldn't see him anywhere. His voice only surrounded him just as the beasts did.

" _ **I thought I could trust you to save Galaluna, your home."**_

The Mutraddi creatures advanced, and with a roar pounced all at once. He stood no chance against their overwhelming strength and numbers, and once more the world went black.

" _ **You failed."**_

His eyes opened to see light shining through the curtains that covered the windows. The room wasn't much. Plain white walls with a single bed in the middle, a side stand, and a TV littered the small area. He knew somewhere around the room there would be a coffee maker and a hairdryer by the bathroom. He had been in enough motels to know they were all more or less the same.

Just like his dreams. Or nightmares more like it. Ever since his father disappeared, he couldn't remember a time when he actually had a pleasant dream. The best nights were when he didn't dream at all. The upside to those reoccurring dreams was that they no longer bothered him. As gruesome and horrifying as they were, it didn't faze him because he knew they weren't real. No matter how real it felt during the dream itself, as soon as his eyes opened it was all forgotten.

You could get used to any kind of pain with enough time.

With a sigh he got up and walked to the bathroom for a morning shower before he hit the road once more. He turned the knob and got in, not caring whether it was too hot or too cold. He let the water rush over his body with his eyes closed and grabbed for the mini shampoo bottle, pouring all its contents into his hands and then into his hair. He was never one to ignore personal hygiene; it was in the same category as keeping his body in shape.

He toweled dry his hair and was satisfied that his clothing was mostly dry, but chose to put on the spare clothing he had in his backpack instead. He'd have to find a Laundromat in the next town and wash his clothing. Next he went to the main part of the motel to hopefully get a free breakfast, waffles most likely than not. He didn't understand why every motel seemed fascinated by the dish. Not that he cared much; it was fuel for his body that he needed in order to keep going.

When he entered the breakfast area he noted only a few people already there. A family was already seated with waffles and toast in front of them, as well as some elderly in another table. He paid them no mind as he approached the machine that made the batter, grabbed a cup, and placed it in the waffle maker. He made himself five waffles, not knowing when his next meal would be, and sat down at an unoccupied table to eat them.

As he began to cut and place the pieces of waffle in his mouth, he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see a girl staring curiously at him. When she noticed that he had caught her staring her face noticeably reddened and she looked down at her plate hurriedly and picked at her food.

He knew by now what those looks meant. Two years ago, when he had first arrived at this planet, those looks had confused him and raised unfamiliar alarms in his head. His time as a soldier with bullies like Baron had made him learn to recognize few expressions on others; disdain and mockery.

It wasn't until a particular girl had dared to approach him and kiss him that he learned what those looks were, and although he had rejected her advances, he had learned that many girls(and some guys), found him attractive and desireable. And while that knowledge had boosted his ego, he had no time nor desire to indulge in matters of the heart.

He had only one mission, and he intended to fulfill it, even if it meant searching for her until his dying breath.

* * *

"Oh my god, is that a monster?"

"You're kidding me!"

"Unbelievable! Where did it come from?"

"Where's the military?"

The murmuring of a quickly growing crowd was hard to miss, and Lance paused as he passed by the Electronics section of the supermarket he had stopped to gather supplies. Phones were suddenly ringing from people all around him, and he could _feel_ the panic eminating from everyone around him.

Everyone was suddenly speaking in alarmed tones, and more and more people were rushing to the TVs in the store. With a frown, Lance didn't hesitate to follow suite, pushing people out of the way until he was able to see the screens.

And it suddenly felt as if a freezing hand closed around his heart.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched as he looked at what was undoubtedly a Mutraddi creature.

They had found them.

But more importantly... they had found _her_.

His thoughts rushing, he turned to the person next to him without thinking, his arms fisting into the shirt of a man easily half a foot taller than him, bringing him down to meet his furious eyes.

"Where is that monster?!" He was sure he had growled as he demanded from the person, and lucky for him, the man under his grasp looked more scared than angry at the rough treatment.

"Whoa chill man! It's says it's in Sherman Illinois!"

Lance frowned, trying to remember if that place was familiar. If he had been there already. But through his muddled mind, nothing came up.

"How far is that?"

The man looked at him as if dumbfounded, but Lance could care less.

"That's halfway across the country."

Lance cursed and let go of the man, taking one last look at the television, only to see that the military of this planet had engaged into battle with the Mutraddi creature. And while he wanted to see if they would defeat it, there was a more important matter at hand.

There was a fire in the pit of his stomach, a fire that he knew was beginning to be doused the more time passed with fruitless searching.

It was hope.

The arrival of that creature _had_ to mean _she_ was there. Madula wouldn't have sent a creature for anyone else. He knew that he would have resources, and it was the only thing he could rely on in his search.

He quickly located a map within the store that would show him where _Illinois_ was, and he cursed once more when he saw that it really was halfway across the country in which it had landed. And although it was far, at least it wasn't half way across the world.

His bike wouldn't survive such a trip, and it would take him far too long.

No, he needed something faster.

Quickly leaving his supplies and running to the customer service area, he demanded a phone to make a call, and pulled out an old and worn piece of paper in a safe corner of his backpack.

It took only three rings for the person on the other end to answer, the scruffy voice familiar despite the year and a half that had passed since they had last spoken.

"Butch. It's Lance. I need a ride."

* * *

"I hope you realize I can't take ye into the city. It's currently a no fly zone until the military deems it otherwise."

Lance nodded as he shouldered his backpack and looked at the man in front of him. Butch was in his 60's, a retired soldier that served in the Air Force during his prime, and whose love of the air meant he had his own plane.

"If you can take me as close as you can, it's all I can ask for."

The older man smiled, his white and gray mustache quirking up with the movement

"It really is good to see ye Lance. Although I don't exactly approve of ye being eager to go to a city that was just attacked by some monster, I'm glad to see that light in yer eye. Why do ye want to go there anyway?"

To anyone else, Lance probably wouldn't have answered, but something about this man made him feel as if he could talk to him.

"She's there. I know she is. I have to make sure she's safe."

A curious expression passed over Butch, one Lance couldn't quite recognize.

"I see. Well how can I deny such a sincere request. Let's go, I fueled 'er up before ye got 'ere."

"Does your wife know?"

Butch chuckled.

"Of course she does. There's no keeping anything from that one. She's glad to know yer safe, and that we can finally repay ye for what ye did for us."

"There's nothing to repay."

Still, it was good to know he had someone to call for a favor of this magnitude.

Butch had flown two states to reach him, and now they would be flying across five more to reach Sherman, Illinois.

To reach _her_.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm glad to see this story has gotten some views. Just enough for me to keep updating. My goal is to not update until I have the next chapter finished, so hopefully that serves as motivation to keep writing and posting during times of extremely busy schedules(like my life tends to be).**

 **Soo, in the show, I kinda hated how Lance and Ilana were made siblings right away(okay so it makes sense and that's the only real reason why they should be living together as a cover story), but I ship them real hard and even though I'm not against incest, I knew that would mean there would be very little Ilanca in the show itself(okay so maybe not because there was that episode they kind of went on a date and there was of course prom which kinda made me melt but whatever). Anywayyyysss, that's the reason why this story was born(can you tell how long this has been hiding in my laptop?).**


End file.
